kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
A Passage to Kokuboro
A Passage to Kokuboro (黒芒への道, Kurosusuki e no Michi) is the 40th episode of the Kekkaishi anime adapted by Sunrise. Summary The episode begins with Yoshimori and Madarao watching over Karasumori Academy at night. Yoshimori swears to Gen that he will defeat Kaguro, but has no idea how to even reach Kokuboro's dimension. At the Yukimura Home, Tokiko's Shikigami clone is helping out around the house. Sensing her creator approaching, the Shikigami rushes to the door to greet Tokiko, then dispels herself. Over dinner, Tokiko announces that she will be leaving again in two days: her initial research is done, and she returned to pick up the tools she'll need to enter Kokuboro's dimension. Tokiko asks if she missed anything while she was away, and Tokine reluctantly tells her about the Kokuboro attack that resulted in Gen's death. That night, Tokine tells Yoshimori about Tokiko's return, and her plans to leave again. Tokine is worried, but Hakubi has complete faith in Tokiko. Tokiko and Tokine have a tea ceremony the following day, and Tokiko tells her that Tokimori Hazama began protecting Karasumori about 400 years ago, around the same time that tea ceremonies were first developed. She adds that rivers can serve as borders between worlds. At school the next day, Tokine and Kirara are on their way to eat lunch outside when Tokine spots Yoshimori waving at her from behind a tree. He asks her exactly how Tokiko plans to reach the dimension, and Tokine correctly assumes that he intends to follow her. Kirara sees them together and assumes Yoshimori is Tokine's boyfriend. Tokine warns Yoshimori that following her grandmother is dangerous, but when he keeps insisting, she snaps that he'll only get himself killed. Tokiko takes some talismans from the family storehouse to prepare for her trip. At Shadow Organization Headquarters, Masamori meets with Ichirou Ougi. Meanwhile, Yukimasa and Miki Hatori discuss Masamori being summoned by Ichirou. Yukimasa worries that they'll have another difficult mission forced on them. Ichirou plainly states that Masamori has lost control of the situation at Karasumori. Masamori counters by revealing his plan to move the entire Night Troop to Karasumori, and refuses to take any further orders. Ichirou is furious at his arrogance, but backs down, hoping that the Night Troop and Kokuboro will destroy each other. Masamori gives the order to transfer the Night Troop to Karasumori, and Miki begins the preparations. Tokiko leaves home, but quickly senses that Yoshimori is following her. After being discovered, Yoshimori asks to go with her, but Tokiko refuses. Yoshimori chases her over rooftops, trying to slow her down with Kekkai, but Tokiko easily dispels them with Sekkai, then traps him with a Kekkai of her own. When Yoshimori continues tailing her, Tokiko tries to lose him by getting into a taxi, but Yoshimori attaches a Nenshi thread to the back of the car and follows on his skateboard. When the taxi finally stops, Yoshimori is unable to, and goes flying toward a river. Tokiko catches him in a Kekkai, then drops him in. Yoshimori begs to go with her, explaining that he wants to avenge Gen. Tokiko tells him that he should instead protect Karasumori, and proves to him that he is not strong enough to enter Kokuboro's dimension without a guide. She advises him to master his own power first, but Yoshimori becomes frustrated, having no idea what she meant. Differences from Manga Navigation Category:Episodes